JavaScript is a popular client scripting language. JavaScript, however, may be implemented using different Virtual Machines (VMs) that support a varying range of functionality that results in different browser/device function capabilities across the computing devices. Many mobile computing devices typically support just a subset of the available JavaScript functions. Some common JavaScript syntax that runs well in browsers of some mobile computing devices (e.g. smartphones, slates) platforms do not operate on other mobile computing devices. Providing and rendering content to the mobile computing devices supporting different functionality can be challenging.